Timelords Squared
by Doctorwhox
Summary: What happens when the new doctor and 4th doctor meet and when some old enemys show up for the destruction of the doctor and when an old friend is no longer a friend well you read leet me know what you think i tried writing a decent on leave some reviews c


Focused on his work at the console, the doctor was startled to hear Rose walk in. Quickly rising, he hit head and muttered, "ouch".

"You okay?" Rose asked.

"I'm fine," he replied, resuming his work at the console.

"What's wrong with the tardis now?" Rose asked.

"I'm just adjusting some relays for smoother landing," answered the doctor.

"So where are we headed today?" Rose asked.

"Well I thought we might check out the Kalemareos. It's a beautiful little resort planet," the doctor responded, standing to his feet. He pushed a few buttons and pulled a lever, causing the tardis to spin and swirl rapidly. Suddenly it began to shake, then a blue flash swirled through the room.

"What was that doctor?" Rose asked, nervously.

"I don't know," he responded, trying to keep his voice calm. "It's never done that before. According to the readouts, we've stopped in mid-air. We're just sitting here."

Unbeknownst to the doctor and Rose, the main time drive had malfunctioned due to outside interference. Within hours, the doctor had the circuit boards torn out and was trying to find the problem. Rose decided to go off to her room and change clothes. Walking down the long hall, she felt that it was different somehow, but she couldn't quite pinpoint the difference. She made it to her door and opened it. Suddenly, she fell forward. She was no longer in the hall nor in her room. She turned to leave but the door was no longer there. Without any other choice, she began to look around at her surroundings.

Having walked for what seemed like forever, Rose still wondered how she had gotten here. More importantly, she wondered where exactly "here" was. The last thing she remembered was being on the tardis.

After what seemed like an hour or more had passed, Rose came upon what appeared to be a house. She walked to the edge of the field behind the house where she saw a group of silver-looking men. Afraid, she ran to a large tree and hid behind it. She watched as the men marched out towards her. She had to make a run for it. One of them saw her and ordered the others to get her. Running, she was far ahead of them, but she didn't notice the large hole ahead of her. Falling into it, she sneaked to the back of it. The men above walked by, inspecting the hole and moving on. Rose waited several minutess and then proceeded to climb out but fell back down several times.

Suddenly a curly-haired man peered over her. "Need a hand?" he asked.

"Yes," Rose replied.

The man lowered a long scarf down to her and began to pull her out. At the top of the hole, she could see that the man was in an overcoat and was wearing a very long scarf.

"My name is Rose," she introduced herself.

"I'm the doctor," he replied.

Rose stepped back. "What?" she asked, confused.

"I'm the doctor," the man repeated.

"You can't be," Rose said. "You look nothing like him."

"I know," the doctor responded casually. "But at last check, I was the doctor. Care for a jellie babie?"

"No," she answered. "I need to get back to the tardis."

"You know of the tardis?" he asked.

"Yes, I've been the doctor's companion for over a year."

"Well, my dear, I'm the doctor and I travel in the tardis but my companion is Romana. I seem to have gotten separated from her. I don't know how I even gotten here to be honest with you. Last I remember, I was in the workshop and started back to the console room and somehow I ended up here."

"Well," Rose said, "same here. I was on my way to my room in the tardis and ended up here as well."

"I think we need to go find some answers and we can clear up that I'm the doctor. By the way, how did you end up in this hole?"

"Well I was running from these silver men."

"They are called Cybermen and you don't want to meet them face to face."

Just as Rose was about to knock on the door, there was an explosion which threw her across the yard. Getting to her feet, she saw what appeared to be strange silver men walking away from the door.

Back in the tardis console room, the doctor had realized that Rose had been gone for a bit, so he decided to go find her. Down the hall, he approached her door and knocked but there was no answer. Entering, he stumbled. The door closed behind him and disappeared. Looking around, he realized that he was no longer in one of the rooms in the tardis. Walking further, he soon saw a young lady. He recognized her, vaguely, but she was from his distant past. Walking closer, he realized that she was Romana. He approached her. "Romana?"

The lady turned. "Do I know you?"

"Yes, it's me," the doctor answered.

"You can't be," she started to say but but then she paused and went silent as she realized that he was in fact who he said he was.

He began to tell her about the last time he had seen her and to describe his changing faces over time, but then he stopped. "How did you get here?" he asked instead.

"I was getting ready to ask you that same question," she answered.

"I don't know. I was working on the tardis when I noticed that my companion, Rose, had been gone for awhile. I went to find her but ended up here. How about yourself, how did you get here?"

Romana explained that her and the doctor #4 were journeying through space when a blue wave overtook the tardis. They had gone to the workshop on the tardis and ended up here. "The doctor and I got split up and I've been trying to find him ever since," she concluded.

Together, Romana and the doctor decided to go look for their respective companions. Suddenly the doctor stopped Romana. "Stand still," he commanded, pointing to the valley below them where a group of daleks were moving around. "Daleks here? But how?"

"A better question is: where is 'here'?" Romana said quietly.

The group of daleks moved off in the opposite direction. The doctor decided to follow them. After walking for about thirty minutes, the daleks arrived at a large, metal, dome-shaped building.

From the other side, Rose and the doctor #4 were also coming upon the metal dome. They saw the cybermen entering the building. The doctor #4, curious, entered the dome, having found a door leading to an underground tunnel. Doctor #4 and Rose explored the tunnels, looking for stairs to the upper levels. Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched by someone further up.

They arrived at what appeared to be an elevator and stepped through the doors. Suddenly, the doors closed. Doctor #4 and Rose felt themselves zoom upwards. Jerking to a stop, the doors opened. The two of them cautiously stepped out of the elevator, finding themselves in a large room where many computers and machines were buzzing.

The doctor walked to one of the nearby computers and tinkered with a few buttons. "Wow," he exclaimed suddenly, turning to say something to Rose. His eyes grew wide as he saw that she was being held by the cybermen. Before he had a chance to speak, he was hit with a yellow flash and knocked unconscious.

Doctor #10 and Romana infiltrated the dome, entering a room much like the one entered by Doctor #4 and Rose. However this room had a large laser in the center of it. Trying to figure out where they were, Romana began looking through some files on one of the computers. She turned to tell the doctor what she had found but before she could speak, she was hit with a yellow flash.

Doctor #4 began to awaken, feeling a little groggy. Looking around, he found himself in a small room, much like a prison cell. The door was a force field. He walked to the control panel and began to mess with it but nothing happened. He reached into his pocket for his sonic screwdriver only to find that it was gone.

"Where could it be?" he asked himself, sitting down to think.

Nearby, in another room, the doctor #10 had had the same idea but he, too, found that his screwdriver was gone.

In a third nearby cell, Romana and Rose were together. Romana was still unconscious. Rose was eyeing her, wondering who she was, when she began to come to. Rose asked her, "who are you?"

"I'm Romana, and you are?"

"I'm Rose. How did you get here?"

"I was with the doctor ..."

"Oh, you know the doctor?"

"Yes, I'm his companion."

"So am I," Rose said.

"How did we get here?" asked Romana.

"We were brought here by the cybermen," Rose answered.

"There are cybermen here and there are also daleks here? What's going on? They can't both be here at the same time. We have to get out of here. We need to go find the doctor. I need to tell him what I've found out."

"What have you found out?" Rose asked.

"From what I've gotten from the computer, it seemes that this complex is a giant satellite, a time ship of some sort, controlling rips in the time barrier. But it's quite unstable. Whoever is controlling it probably doesn't know what they have done, which explains how we came to be here. Our two tardises combined into the same pocket of space with the planet. We need to shut it down or it will rip the universe apart." Romana reached into her pocket and pulled out her sonic screwdriver, using it on the panel near the door. It opened easily.

"Wow, you've got a sonic screwdriver like the one the doctor has," Rose exclaimed.

"Yes," Romana responded, "I built it a long time ago." The two exited into the hallway, heading to the left and coming close to where doctor #4 was. When they approached the door, Romana asked, "are you okay, doctor?"

"Yes," he replied quietly. Using her sonic screwdriver, Romana opened the door. The doctor stepped out of the room. "I see you've met Rose," he said.

"So where's the other doctor?" Rose asked.

"I don't know."

The three of them walked down the hall together and were soon able to find him. When they released him from his cell, he emerged, and the two doctors stood, face to face. Each was staring at the other.

"Wow, I forgot how curly my hair was, " Doctor #10 exclaimed. "Did I really look like that?"

Doctor #4 responded, "well it's good to see that I haven't lost my looks. I really haven't gotten any older looking."

The two kept at it for few minutes and then Romana interrupted, "um, excuse me, you two can compare looks and do each other's hair or whatnot later. Right now, we have to get out of here and shut down this place."

"Well Romana, it's been so long. I have missed that face."

"Well thanks, doctor, but right now, as I said, we need to find out who is behind all of this and why the daleks and cybermen are both here together." Romana proceeded to tell the doctors about the dome, the time shield, and the ripping into pieces of time, explaining how both tardises had ended up in the same place.

When everyone was up to date on the situation, the four of them made their way down a hall and through several corridors, ending up in a large room which looked to be the center of the dome. Suddenly a number of cybermen and a number of daleks entered the room from both sides. The foursome was surrounded.

Several seconds later, a figure walked in, wearing a black death-like robe with a hood. He approached the group and stopped in front of them. "Well doctors, it's good to see you all again. Been awhile, hasn't it?" The figure moved the hood, revealing himself as the master, the arch nemesis of the doctors.

The doctors stared in disbelief. This was impossible, the master was dead, long gone, how could he be here?

The master looked at the doctors, "I see a confused look on both of your faces, doctors. How can I be here, you must be wondering. I should be dead, right? Well, I made you think that what you wanted to see was true. As you may have seen, I have accumulated an army of two of your greatest enemies aside from myself.

"But how?" asked Doctor #4.

"Simple," the master answered, "with this small remote box, each dalek and each cyberman is fitted with a control which gives me total control of their systems. It overrides their normal brain functions so that I am in total control, turning them into mindless zombies."

"Why would you want to do that?" Doctor #4 asked.

"Well, doctor," the master replied. "What better way to destroy you than by your greatest foes? And there's also the appeal of world domination, but I hadn't planned your destruction so soon. Before you die though, both of you shall see my ultimate plan come to life."

"You can't," Romana yelled suddenly. "You're tearing up the fabric of time. It's all unstable. You keep it up and you won't have a world to dominate or a universe to control."

"You can't stop me with your words," yelled the master. "I know what I'm doing." He forced them to follow him into another room which had an open view of the sky, its blue color blending with a purple-like haze. A large beam shot into the center of the sky, coming from a large laser in the middle of the room. There were electrical surges all around. The master reached over, pulling some levers, causing a large opening to appear. Stepping up to it, the master approached one of the monitors.

The doctor #4 looked it over and realized that the designs were familiar, but he couldn't figure out where he had seen it before. "I will tell you this," the doctor said, "your gyro converter is not configured for a 2.6 ratio to handle the main time loop variable at a 6.7 constant opening."

"I don't know what you just said, doctor, but I know that you are wrong and before you can say it again, you both shall die," the master said, clicking a button on his remote. The cybermen moved forward, grabbing the group, forcing them all to move over to a platform. "Now I want everyone to step forward."

Both doctors stepped upon the platform.

The master pushed a button on a second remote which he held in his hand, and the laser moved around, facing the doctors. Romana and Rose watched as the doctors, standing side by side on the platform, faced their doom.

Seeing a chance to save them, Rose kicked a blaster from the hand of a nearby cyberman. Quickly, Romana grabbed it and shot the remote from the master's hand. The laser swerved out of control and zapped a group of daleks. They disappeared in a blue flash.

Both of the doctors jumped from the platform, heading to the remote. Doctor #10 grabbed it and gained control of the laser. He turned it towards the group of cybermen and blasted a blue flash and they were gone. The room was empty, the cybermern and daleks eliminated. Seeing this, the master reached for a blaster he was carrying at his side and tried to fire, but Rose intercepted the act, throwing a metal tray which was lying on a nearby table and knocking the blaster from his hand.

Faced with no choice, the master took off running. Rose, Romana and the doctors followed close behind, running down the hall. Several wall lasers fired but were quickly destroyed by Romana . Ahead of the group were double doors and when they pushed them open, they found themselves in a large room.

The master stood facing them. "Stop," he yelled. "Come any closer and I'll blow this building up with all in it." He reached for a control panel on a computer monitor.

Doctor #4 slowly stepped over to a flagpole and removed the flag. Running forward, he tossed the pole like a spear. It hit the master, stabbing through him. He fell to the floor.

The group ran to where he lay. Sparks were shooting from his body.

"Not blood," observed Doctor #4. "The master is an android. But who created him?"

Suddenly the room began to spin. When it came to a stop, the group was facing a room filled with more computers and in the center was someone known to the doctors and to Romana.

It was k9, integrated with wires and such running from him. "Welcome doctors," a robotic voice stated. "I'm not surprised you made it this far. Now you see the true master behind the mask."

"But k9, how? And why?" asked doctor #4.

"You see, doctor, I have advanced from a mere computer to super intelligence. No more master or mistress for me. The years of being ruled by you mere humonoids are over. I have become ruler. It was simple. The many times I accessed the tardis computers and the many enemy technologies you've encountered allowed me to build my new kingdom. I built my own world, one where humanoids will follow me or die. I created the master with data from when we were on the planet Tara and when I was in the Gallifreian Matrix. Getting a hold of the master's personilty wasn't hard really. Then I went through time, picking out two of your biggest enemies, the cybermen and the daleks, for one big battle. But I must admit, I underestimated you. Cybermen gone, daleks gone, and the master destroyed. Good job. But I'm not through yet."

A loud humming could suddenly be heard, followed by a blue and red flash in the corner of the room. Two tardises appeared. The doctors were each surrounded by a field.

"You see that field?" k9 laughed. "It is slowly shrinking. It will crush the tardis into oblivion then you will be forever stuck here as my slaves."

The doctors knew that they needed to stop k9. They had been trying to figure out how the entire time he was speaking. Suddenly, it came to the doctor #4. He remembered that he had the whistle that he used to call k9. Slowly, he reached into his pocket and pulled it out, putting it to his lips. He began to blow the whistle.

Immediately, it caused k9 to go haywire. His senses were so intensely heightened by the new intelligence that the whistle was a strain on his circuits. Wires began exploding, popping from him, sparks flying. "No, stop doctor," k9 yelled.

The doctor did not stop and soon the whistle was too much. K9 began to have a meltdown. Suddenly his head exploded and then everything was calm. K9 was defeated.

The fields around the tardis disappeared.

"What happened," asked Rose.

"A simple dog whistle brought down a single new mind. Well, seems like all is well," Romana said, looking at the monitor. "The time rips are repairing and all seems to be getting back to normal."

"Well, I guess we must be off," doctor #10 said.

"Yes," agreed doctor #4.

"It was good seeing you again, Romana," doctor 10 said.

"You too," she replied.

"So which tardis is which," asked Rose, stepping inside of the first one then back out. It looks like this one is ours."

The four of them said their goodbyes to each other and stepped into their own tardis. The sounds of the tardis began to disapear. Suddenly, the building began to shake. Romana had set the auto-destruct which the master had threatened to use. The rooms shook more violently. Just as the tardis disappeared, the building exploded. The shock wave hit the tardis in space, throwing each pair back to their original times and spaces.

"Are you okay?" doctor #10 asked.

"Yes," Rose answered. "What happened?"

"We were given a jump push homewards," the doctor answered, "Well Rose, what do you say we take that long over due vacation?"

"You bet," she replied, pushing a few buttons and levers and away they flew.


End file.
